Losing Control
by diabolicalrat
Summary: SasuSaku. Darkish oneshot. ::Stupid girl... you’ve just sentenced yourself to certain death.:: Rated for situation in which Sasuke has no control of his body...


A/N: I do intend to finish "A Different Perspective", but I was feeling rather dark today, and I felt motivated to write this.

This is rated M for a reason. There's nothing too explicit, but the situation is definitely there. I've never really written anything like this before, to be honest.

* * *

A terrible roar erupted across a barren landscape strewn with broken bodies and spilled blood.

A balled mass of gray skin and clutching claws shook violently as an unkempt mane and tattered remains of clothing blew in the howling, winding wind.

_I'm not afraid of hell… I'm the embodiment of it. Please… let me die._

The creature fell out of its balled position, falling onto its stomach, wings stretched out on either side of its body. Blood drained slowly out of numerous wounds inflicted by former opposition. Two bloodstained hands clutched a wincing face out of visceral agony.

_I should have died; you should have killed me before I became a monster… like the one you have always been._

Tainted crimson eyes opened placidly, and then shut again.

_I let myself lose control. I killed those people with my own hands… no, they're not my hands anymore. I gave them up long ago._

Callous fingers clenched into fists.

"I am not worthy of the Uchiha name…" a cracked male voice whispered. "I really am… just scum…"

_Footsteps…_

His heightened senses alerted him of a single set of feet, carrying a small body, was relatively close to his current location.

"I will die here… I want to die here… I don't want to kill anymore." He slid a bloody sword that lie several inches to his right into a distorted hand.

The footsteps were getting louder and more hurried, stopping briefly on occasion. He assumed this was to pause and examine a heavily damaged corpse.

_Closer, closer… stay away…_

He struggled to stay down. Accursed instincts tried to force him from his deathbed to destroy this potential foe. The Uchiha lacked the will-powered strength to take back enough control to thrust the sword into his body. He lifted his head slowly to gaze at the pulp of tissue that he once called his brother.

_I am no better than the man I vowed to kill… even after he's dead._

The footsteps halted, and did not resume.

_Must have noticed me here… move on, please move on…_

His resistance proved futile, and at once his body lurched off of the ground and into a beast-like stance. He could now see clearly who the footsteps had belonged to.

_Haruno… Sakura…_

_For your own sake, don't recognize me…_

Pink hair encircled a horror-stricken face delicately. Her right hand clutched a kunai; the other was balled into a white-knuckled fist. A loose black overcoat covered most of her body and protected her from the sharp wind.

_If I speak, she'll know who I am…_

Sakura was focusing her frightened stare at a particular attribute of the monster.

_Sharingan…_

He knew she had recognized him when the fear that was obvious on her face bled into shock.

"Sakura… leave…"

"Sasuke…" she breathed. "No… oh no… Sasuke…"

Sasuke felt his muscles relax and his legs begin to move, forcing him to approach her.

"I can't control myself, Sakura… get out of here."

"How could this… be? Orochimaru is dead…" She was dazed. She staggered towards him as he sauntered towards her.

"Stop it, stupid girl, run! Get the hell out of here!" He felt the anger pulse in his ears. "Stop being so selfish and get the fuck away from me! I'm already dead! Save yourself!" His claws extended even further from both his hands and his feet, and his pace sped up ever so slightly.

But Sakura couldn't see past this warped face, the one she had once fallen in love with.

They synchronously stopped moving about a yard away from each other.

"You… did all of this?" Her voice came out no louder than a breath.

He stared into her grief-stricken emerald eyes that had developed a dull cloudiness during the past few minutes.

"The cursed seal finally took your body… but it did not take your soul, did it? You're still in there suffering…" She abruptly resumed her forward motion, inching towards Sasuke.

His body was completely frozen. His jaw was ajar but the words were caught in his throat. She was less than an inch away from him now.

The last Uchiha was almost a head taller than her, but she was able to reach up and press her lips to his open ones with little effort.

_Stupid girl…you've just sentenced yourself to certain death…_

She wrapped her arms around his bruised neck and through his tangled mane that was once midnight black hair. Her body was pressed tightly against his.

_Oh God… stupid girl… you've lost your mind…_

His muscles unlocked themselves, and he felt them begin to move rapidly. Knowing the intention of the feral evil that possessed him, Sasuke inwardly screamed and thrashed, trying to gain any control over his twisted body.

His strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves tightly around her back, causing her to gasp. A snakelike tongue thrust itself violently into her open mouth and began rushing along every inch of space imaginable, eventually crawling down the back of her throat.

Sakura tensed and her fingernails began to dig into the back of his neck. Sasuke still retained no control of his body, and the deep hatred he had for himself ran even deeper when he felt his hormones begin to pulse through his veins.

A sharp hand grasped the back of Sakura's head and turned it slightly, giving his mouth more access to hers. When his tongue quickly shot back into his mouth, despite his hopes for her absolute disgust, her tongue meekly followed it.

_This innocent girl…_

Sharp fangs abruptly clamped down on her soft muscle, instantly drawing blood. He felt her gasp and cringe, but she made no move to pull away.

_How fucking stupid…_

Hot blood flowed from her tongue into his mouth and began to run down his chin, dripping onto his exposed chest.

He pulled her pierced tongue deeper into his mouth and pulled out the fangs. She winced again, but still did not pull out. She ran her tongue along his knife-like teeth, and he'd flick it occasionally with his own.

_I can't let this happen… I can't be so powerless… I won't let this happen… I won't be so powerless…_

His willpower was slowly returning to him, but not quickly enough. His mouth had retracted from hers and he was running his tongue along her pale neck, leaving a trail of blood as it went.

_I am an Uchiha…_

Sakura was going along with every move he made, occasionally moaning, whether from pain or pleasure unclear.

_I am an avenger with a completed goal…_

Her legs had found their way around his waist. This was becoming an increasingly dangerous situation. The cursed seal was fighting Sasuke's willpower and attempting to force his consciousness into submission.

Sasuke's cursed nails shredded an opening in Sakura's coat with little effort and he cast it aside, revealing her usual kunoichi outfit underneath. He hastily pulled her pants down her legs and slid two fingers into her body, making her shriek in pain as the nails scraped carelessly against her inner walls.

_I have to stop this now!_

One hand was thrusting and the other had been positioning himself to enter her body when they jerked to a halt. His mouth, too, ceased its operation.

After a moment of stillness and silence, Sakura murmured, "Why are you stopping, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice was thick with pent up emotion and her eyes remained closed.

A minute passed, and she opened her eyes when he finally pulled his fingers out of her body. "Sasuke…?"

She was startled to see two onyx irises in the eyes looking back at her from a pale face that humanity had been restored to.

"What… the fuck… were you thinking?" he said harshly. His face lacked any emotion, but his eyes were opened painfully wide.

"I… don't know. I just… I couldn't think of anything else… I couldn't think at all…" Her jade eyes began to fill with tears. "Sasuke-kun!" She threw her head over his shoulder and tightly embraced him before bursting into sobs.

His face slightly softened and he gently put her back onto her feet and pulled her pants back up. He didn't embrace her back, but he leaned his head against hers.

A few minutes passed and Sakura began to calm down.

Sasuke tiredly turned his head so that his mouth was against her ear. "I could have raped you… I could have killed you..."

"How did you… get control back…?" she whispered, her mouth now at his ear.

He hesitated. "I had to protect you… and somehow I was able to force the seal to recede." He pulled out of Sakura's embrace and tore a piece of his former shirt that hung uselessly around his waist. "You're insane." Sasuke began to wipe the blood from her neck and face with the thin cloth.

Once it was cleaned as decently as possible given the current situation, Sasuke discarded the cloth, retrieved his sword from the ground, and sheathed it.

Sakura placed a hand over one of his injuries and began to heal it.

"You should come back to Konoha with me… Kakashi-sensei should probably reseal your cursed seal... and Naruto and I miss you so much." She forced herself to smile. "Sai could never fill the hole that you left. And I'm sure we could work something out with Tsunade-sama about your punishment…" He kept his gaze distant. "You… killed Itachi and Orochimaru both, right? So you can come back…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed his aversion to eye contact.

"You have become… a decent medical ninja," he said as she moved on to the next wound. The kunoichi was surprised by his complement, but continued to work diligently.

Once all of his injuries were healed, she took a step back from him. "So… what are you going to--"

Before she could finish, he had pressed his lips against hers in a bruising yet passionate kiss. Sakura was swept away into the moment. He was mouthing words into her lips. She slowly began to put the syllables together in her mind.

By the time Sakura realized he was leaving, Sasuke had long disappeared into the horizon.

_Thank you… for everything._

* * *

A/N: I couldn't bring myself to write a happy ending... sorry._  
_


End file.
